gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trzech wspaniałych
Trzech wspaniałych – misja w Grand Theft Auto V, druga dla FIB. Solucja Michael spotyka się z Dave'em Nortonem w kawiarni pod wieżą FIB. Będą tam również Steve Haines oraz Andreas Sanchez. Zlecają nam odbicie pewnego świadka – Pana K. Udajemy się razem z Davem do jego samochodu i jedziemy na tereny FIB we Wschodnim Los Santos. Po drodze Michael zadzwoni do Franklina. Powie mu żeby również przyjechał. Gdy dotrzemy na miejsce, będzie tam już Franklin i Trevor. Michael zapoznaje Trevora z Frankiem i wyjaśnia robotę. Trevor początkowo nie polubił Clintona. Po przerywniku Franklin jedzie do budynku naprzeciw wież IAA i FIB. Trevor zasiądzie za sterami helikoptera, a Michael przebierze się w specjalne ubranie. My lecimy nad wieże IAA. Musimy zawisnąć nad krawędzią, by Michael mógł zjechać po linie. Gdy będziemy, na odpowiednim piętrze Michael zajrzy do biura. Będzie tam Pan K. oraz kilku agentów IAA. Gdy nadejdzie niebezpieczeństwo, wchodzimy do biura i porywamy Pana K. Warto się przełączyć na Franklina, ponieważ obserwuje całą sytuację przez karabin snajperski. Strzelamy agentom w głowy. Gdy nie będzie można zabić już większej ilości wrogów z większej odległości, przełączmy się na Michaela. Zabijemy wszystkich z pistoletu. Gdy nikogo już nie będzie, Trevor wciągnie nas do helikoptera. Zainteresuje się nami także Merryweather Security. Przełączmy się znów na Franklina i zabijamy pilota śmigłowca przed nami. Jednak to nie koniec kłopotów. Za Trevorem i Michaelem lecą kolejne śmigłowce. Przełączamy się na Michaela i strzelamy z karabinu maszynowego w helikoptery. Po dłuższym czasie zaczną się one palić i spadną na ziemię. Gdy to się stanie, przełączamy się na Trevora i lądujemy na terenach FIB. Agenci FIB zabiorą Pana K. Po przerywniku misja zakończy się powodzeniem. Ciekawostki * Misja jest nawiązaniem do filmu Drużyna A. * Jeśli przed misją umówimy ze sobą wszystkich protagonistów (musimy zrobić to jako Michael, ponieważ tylko on ma numery do pozostałych dwóch bohaterów), to ci po spotkaniu będą rozmawiać ze sobą, jakby się znali, mimo iż pierwsze spotkanie Trevora z Franklinem następuje dopiero w tej misji. Jest to niedopatrzenie ze strony Rockstar Games. Galeria Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 1).jpg|Rozmowa Michaela z agentami FIB Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 2).jpg|Steve zleca zadanie Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 3).jpg|Michael i Dave wsiadają do samochodu Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 4).jpg|Protagonista informuje Franklina o zadaniu Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 5).jpg|Rozmowa z Dave'em po drodze Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 6).jpg|Spotkanie Michaela z pozostałymi Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 7).jpg|Zapoznanie się Trevora z Franklinem Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 8).jpg|Start śmigłowca Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 9).jpg|W drodze do siedziby IAA Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 10).jpg|Michael schodzi po linie do biura Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 11).jpg|Rozmowa członków IAA z panem K Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 12).jpg|Michael wbija się do biura Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 13).jpg|Franklin zdejmuje kilku agentów Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 14).jpg|Michael eliminuje kolejnych Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 15).jpg|Franklin zdejmuje śmigłowiec Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 16).jpg|Michael ostrzeliwuje kolejne Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 17).jpg|Powrót do El Burro Heights Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 18).jpg|Zabranie pana K przez agentów FIB Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 19).jpg|Rozmowa Michaela z Trevorem Plik:Trzech wspaniałych (V - 20).jpg|Misja ukończona Dzień żywego trupa | następna = Jak na szkoleniu Safari na dzielni Zielone korzenie - Franklin Zielone korzenie - Trevor Paparazzo - Współpraca }}